1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell module. More particularly, it relates to the improvement of a structure of a fuel cell case or the like in a fuel cell module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a fuel cell (e.g., a polymer electrolyte fuel cell) is constituted by laminating a plurality of cells each including an electrolyte held between separators, and arranging end plates and the like at both ends of each cell in a laminating direction. Such a fuel cell is further received in a fuel cell case or the like to form a fuel cell module.
The fuel cell module is utilized as a vehicle-mounted power generation system of a fuel cell hybrid vehicle (FCHV) or the like. In this case, the module is attached to a frame, a stack case or the like of the vehicle via a mount insulator for absorbing vibration. As the fuel cell module attached to the stack case or the like via the mount insulator in this manner, a module including a reinforcement cover which covers bolts for bonding the end plates to the mount insulator is known (e.g., see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-367651